Un día de locos!
by deea93
Summary: Kyoko tiene un dia bastante agetreado, necesita aclarar sus sentimientos y ser sincera, este dia es el peor ya que Ren al final decide confesarse a la persona que ama y pide ayuda a Bou...mal summary lo se, entrad leed y contadme lo que querrais un Two-shot!


_**Kyoko POV**_

Hace tanto que no soy yo, después de tanto tiempo siendo Setsu es bastante difícil volver a ser yo misma ya que de alguna manera las dos nos volvimos una sola. Suspiré pesadamente antes de entrar al aula de clase, ya veis dentro de nada tendré que dar mis exámenes y necesito asistir lo máximo posible para poder recuperar las clases perdidas, espero que hoy no vuelva a ser como la última vez que vine, no, hoy me tengo que concentrar en lo que el maestro dice, pero aun así Tsuruga-san no ha vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre. Como han llegado a desarrollarse esos malditos sentimientos, no puedo creer que sea tan estúpida para volver a caer en esa trampa llamada amor, ya no sé el números de suspiros que habré soltado desde que dejé la oficina del presidente, bueno que más da…la cosa es que al final no podré volver a cerrar esa estúpida caja, seguramente todos pensáis que soy idiota por no contarle la verdad a Tsuruga-san, pero tengo miedo…miedo a su rechazo miedo a saber que jamás volveré a levantarme al saber que él me despreciará, tengo tanto miedo que no puedo concentrarme en nada que no sean todos los momentos que llegamos a pasar juntos y pensar en que jamás volverá a dirigirme la palabra y que además sea una deshonra para él…mierda no me he enterado de nada de lo que el profesor ha contado.

Tengo suerte que aunque no haya prestado atención todo lo escrito en la pizarra está en mi cuaderno, digamos que desde que era pequeña tuve este pequeño don que mi cerebro ejecuta sin darme cuenta.

Las clases pasaron rápido, decidí dirigirme a la sala de profesores para que el de matemáticas me ayudara un poco con unos pasos que no entendía al hacerlos, pasaron unos treinta minutos en terminar de explicarme lo que necesitaba así que me dirigí al sitio donde sé que estaré tranquila y que nadie me interrumpirá al estudiar y hacer mis deberes, ese sitio es tan tranquilo que no necesitas ir a otro ni para recopilar información, mi magnífica y adorada biblioteca, siempre que tengo tiempo voy allí para dejar toda la tarea acabada además de recopilar más información sobre asuntos que no entiendo en los libros de texto del instituto.

Cuando entré en la biblioteca vi a cinco personas además del encargado de esta, me senté en mi sitio habitual, en el rincón en el cual daban dos grandes ventanales parcialmente abiertos ya que se empezaba a notar el buen tiempo, dejé en la silla de al lado mi mochila y empecé a sacar todos los libros y cuadernos que necesito, empecé con matemáticas ya que se me hacía un poco complicadas con tantas fórmulas empecé a repasar lo que el profesor me había explicado, después de dar vueltas por el libro mientras miraba los problemas desorientada, al cabo de una hora los terminé, solamente eran seis ejercicios pero se me hicieron eternos. Cuando miré a mi alrededor vi que me había quedado sola con el encargado así que para despejarme un rato decidí bajar a la cafetería donde había una máquina expendedora, cogí una botella de té verde mi preferido era un poco dulce como a mí me gusta, nuevamente subí las escaleras en dirección hacia la biblioteca.

Llegué en diez minutos ya que me había entretenido viendo dos preciosos pajaritos azules, tenían el mismo color que mi adorada piedra, ya sabéis aquella que me regaló Corn, me hubiese encantado volver a verle pero bueno…las cosas no son tan fáciles, cuando entré por la puerta vi que ya no había nadie, me senté en el mismo sitio y rápidamente me puse a terminar el resto de mi tarea. Cuando estaba por terminar miré el reloj eran las 17:47 tendré que pasar por LME y después ir a mi habitual trabajo como Bou así que prácticamente me quedan diez minutos para terminar el último ejercicio, la verdad fue más fácil de lo que creía así que recogí los libros que había cogido de algunos estantes mientras hacía los deberes y me dispuse a llevarlos a su sitio antes de dejar el último libro en la sección de filosofía empecé a escuchar unos ruidos muy raros, ohh…eran imaginaciones mias, solo eran personas hablando, sin hacer mucho caso a lo que decían puse el libro en su sitio e iba a coger mis cosas cuando escuche un gruñido.

-Yuu…-kun...mmgmmm…-se escuchó la voz de una chica

-Estás tan mojada…mira…yo también

-Es tan suave…mmm…ya…no…puedo…aguantar, por favor

-Ehh..?...de acuerdo…lo pondré dentro

Poner dentro?...el que?...y donde?...espera…no es posible que estén haciendo eso en el instituto…no existen sitios especiales para hacer eso aparte de la biblioteca del instituto?...escuché un gemido muy sonoro, seguro que estaba roja como un tomate, tengo que salir de aquí pero mis piernas no se mueven, maldición moveros no quiero estar aquí mientras esos dos...un grito de parte de la chica fue escuchado

-M…Mmas rápido-gritaba entre gemidos la chica

-shh…que pasa si alguien nos oye?

-Es…mmm…másss…excitannnte…dde eeeesta mmanera

Mierda, moveros de una maldita vez, no quiero escuchar lo que dicen nooo…intenté encontrar con algo que me distrajera, de pronto vi el reloj, eran las 18:12, mierda tengo que irme ya si no se me hará tarde, parece ser que ante eso mis piernas no dudaron en responder y en menos de 20 segundos salí de esa biblioteca lasciva, mientras caminaba hacia LME no podía dejar de imaginarme lo que esos dos estaban haciendo allí, seguro se habían dado cuenta de que alguien salió de allí ya que al salir la puerta di un portazo y se oyó bastante.

De verdad se sentía tan bien?, por como se escuchaba a la chica era bastante placentero, hmmm…me quedé estática en mitad de la calle, Kyoko no hentai…no puedo creer que esté pensando en esas cosas, aunque tengo que admitir que tengo un poco de curiosidad, seguro que Tsuruga-san lo hará muy bien…seguro que sus labios son muy suaves…luego su cuerpo des…ieeeeeeeeee necesitaba una pared urgente, la necesitaba para darme de cabezazos contra ella, la necesitaba para borrar el cuerpo desnudo de Tsuruga-san de mi mente.

Miré a mi alrededor y me di cuenta que estaba justo en la entrada de LME, así que decidí subir al cuarto LoveMe para ponerme ese espantoso conjunto, cuando terminé fui a hablar con Sawara-san ya que anoche me llamó diciendo que habían algunas propuestas para mí.

Cuando estaba delante de Sawara-san me incliné como siempre y me senté a esperar que él terminara su conversación telefónica.

-Discúlpame Kyoko-chan, veamos-dijo mientras miraba entre los papeles-se que los he puesto por aquí…-después de unos cinco minutos encontró unos sobres muy gruesos y me los dejó delante-hay muchas ofertas debido a que el primer capítulo de Box-R fue transmitido hace unos tres días.

-EH?-pregunté un poco descolocada, se suponía que se iba a transmitir el 9 de marzo-disculpe Sawara-san, pero no se transmitía el 9?

-Así es, fue muy entretenido, mi hijo mayor se ha enamorado de tu personaje-dijo sonriente, estoy perdida, miré a mi alrededor y vi el calendario ya estábamos a día 13 – solo faltan unas pocas escenas del último capítulo por grabar verdad?

-Si dentro de tres días grabaré las últimas escenas de Natsu

-Te han surgido bastantes ofertas, no sé como el presidente todavía no te ha asignado ningún manager-dijo negando levemente con la cabeza.

-No se preocupe Sawara-san todavía no soy tan conocida, me falta mucho para poder necesitar un manager-dije con una sonrisa y me levanté cogiendo todos los sobres que había en la mesa- le llamaré cuando haya decidido cual aceptaré-él solamente asintió mientras me iba

Me dirigí hacia el cuarto LoveMe nuevamente, dejé los sobres en la mesa y me senté en una de las silla rosas, cogí el primer sobre donde se encontraban tres pequeños guiones, en el primero había una foto de mi preciado maquillaje Odette, lo ojeé un rato ya que no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de representarlo, cuando iba a mirar el segundo guión vi a Moko-san y Chidori-chan entrando.

-No puedo creerlo, era tu tercera cita y ya lo hiciste con él-dijo Chidori a una sonrojada Moko-san

-Moo, no fue para tanto, nos conocemos desde hace un tiempo y bueno si lo hubieses visto-dejó salir un suspiro-es guapo en traje, pero si lo hubieses visto iba tan casual y sin las gafas, además fue tan romántico que no pude contener…-Moko-san se había puesto rojísima cuando se dio cuenta que estaba sentada mirándolas- Kk…Kyoko…etto…moo, deberías haber dicho algo

-Lo siento, no quería interrumpir-dije con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque intenté aparentar que no me importaba de lo que estaban hablando me dolió bastante que Kanae no me haya contando que estaba saliendo con alguien, así que me levanté guardé todos mis guiones en el bolso y me cambié, tenía suerte que siempre llevo un cambio de ropa conmigo ya que no quería ensuciar el uniforme del instituto, me puse unos pantalones cortos negros con una camiseta de tirantes blanca y por encima de esta un pequeño chaleco negro que realzaban mis pechos además de unas zapatillas convers negras con blanco- Bueno me voy, hasta luego Chidori-chan, Kanae-les dije antes de salir

Cuando estaba a unos cinco minutos del estudio donde Bridge Rock se gravaba miré mi reloj y vi que eran las 19:21 y los preparativos para el programa no empezaban hasta las ocho, así que miré a mi alrededor y vi un parque bastante grande, así que decidí relajarme un rato en uno de los bancos, cogí una botella de agua de una de las máquinas expendedoras y me senté en un banco que daba a un pequeño lago donde se reflejaba el color anaranjado de la puesta de sol.

De pronto un chico con una cámara se acercó a mí y empezó a hacerme fotos de todos los ángulos que podía-Por favor no te muevas-me dijo suplicante, solamente sonreí un poco hasta que decidió terminar- Etto…lo siento me dejé llevar, no pude contenerme de tomar fotos de una mujer tan guapa-dijo con un pequeño sonrojo

-Está bien, no te preocupes-dije tímidamente, seguramente también sonrojada

-Me dejarías usar una de las fotos que te he tomado en una exposición-preguntó ansioso

-Seria un placer, si…me dices donde será la exposición para verla

-Claro-dijo rebuscando entre sus bolsillos-aquí tienes un folleto

Cogí el folleto y miré mi reloj vi que solo faltaban diez minutos para las ocho así que me despedí del chico y me dirigí a los estudios, me cambié nuevamente en algo ligero y me puse el traje de Bou con el cual me ayudaron varias personas, cuando estaba lista me pusieron la cabeza y me miré al espejo, iba con un esmoquin y corbata negra conjuntado con una camisa blanca y una rosa roja en la parte izquierda, además la cresta la tenía hacia atrás.

Al parecer la estrella de hoy era una de las modelos más cotizadas de Japón, una joven de unos 19 años de cabellos negros y ojos azules, parecía una ojou-sama en toda regla. A las nueve y media el programa acabó y me iba a dirigir a cambiarme cuando vi a Tsuruga-san sentado en el lobby del estudio.

-Ió…-saludé con la voz de Bou- Tsuruga-kun ha pasado un tiempo-dije sentándome a su lado

-Oh! Es verdad-dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Y? que estás haciendo por aquí otro problema con algún guión?-dije en un tono de burla viendo como mi sempai se ponía colorado, es tan mono…etoo..no no no….mono no…eee tierno?...que mas da…-Lo siento me dejé llevar jeje

-Está bien-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- me lo merezco jeje, la verdad es que estoy esperando a alguien-dijo él un poco sonrojado

-Oh!...ya veo…estas esperando a la chica que te gusta no es así?-vi como asentía, eso solo trajo dolor a mi corazón, por qué me pregunto…por qué tuve que enamorarme de un hombre que ya tiene a alguien en el corazón-seguro que se pondrá muy feliz al verte!

-Eso espero, la verdad es que hoy le confesaré mis sentimientos y todo sobre mí, ya no puedo esconder lo que hay debajo de Tsuruga Ren

-Buena suerte…aunque seguro que no te hace falta-dije levantándome, no creo que pueda contener más las lagrimas

-Gracias, podría pedirte un consejo antes…-preguntó con una carita a la cual no podías decir que no, dudando de que mi voz sonara rara solamente asentí-mm…no se qué hacer, no sé cómo comenzar a contarle todo.

-hmm…que te parece una cena los dos solos

-Eso está preparado-dijo con la cabeza agachada

-ohh!...entonces será mejor que empieces por tus sentimientos…ya que ella estará más abierta a escuchar tu historia-ya está acabo de mandar a Re…Tsuruga-san a los brazos de la mujer que ama-Sayonara-dije mientras me dirigía hacia mi camerino.

Cuando llegué a mi camerino cerré la puerta, me deshice del disfraz y me derrumbé en el suelo, ya no pude aguantar las lagrimas estas salían sin parar, creo que ni lo que Shotaro hizo me dolió tanto como saber que Tsuruga-san se confesará esta noche. Salí del camerino después de unos veinte minutos ya que pude controlar un poco mis lágrimas y de lavarme la cara aunque mis ojos estaban un poco rojos. A lo lejos vi a Tsuruga-san hablando con la modelo que había estado hoy en Bridge Rock, así que ella es la afortunada, haa…ya está, ahora tendré que irme sin que me vean, caminé hacia la puerta de cristal que estaba saliendo por el próximo pasillo antes de llegar hacia donde estaba Tsuruga-san.

Saqué mi agenda para ver el programa que tenía mañana, así parecerá que no los he visto y me concentraré en otra cosa que no me haga daño.

-Kyokooo-chaan- al escuchar mi nombre me giré y vi a Hikaru-sempai con una sonrisa corriendo hacia mí-que bien que pude encontrarte antes de irte, mmm…necesito hablar una cosa importante contigo…mmm…puedes prestarme unos minutos de tu tiempo-preguntó sonrojado, solo atiné a asentir-te parece bien si vamos a dar un paseo? Por aquí cerca hay un parque donde podemos sentarnos y hablar sin ser interrumpidos

-Claro, vamos-dije mientras metía mi libreta en el bolso

Sentí que me cogían de la mano, miré al dueño de la mano y vi a Hikaru sonriente y sonrojado intenté zafarme de su agarre pero me era imposible así que simplemente lo dejé estar. Llegamos al parque donde me dejó de agarrar la mano, yo me senté en uno de los columpios que habían cerca, creo que fue por seguridad ya que solo necesitaba estar sola y dejar rienda suelta a mis emociones.

-Toma-dijo Hikaru mientras sujetaba una lata de té verde delante de mí, con una sonrisa le agradecí y lo miré mientras se sentaba en uno de los protectores de hierro delante de mí- Seguro te parecerá raro que te haya traído hasta aquí, la verdad es bastante embarazoso

-Está bien, no te preocupes-dije con una sonrisa lo que pareció calmar un poco sus nervios

-Me gustas!

-Eh!?-ok eso me tomó por sorpresa, jamás pensé que el día en que mi corazón se volvió a romper también tendría una declaración

-Me gustas! Desde hace ya un tiempo, yo…ya sé que soy mayor que tú y que te será difícil aceptar la diferencia de edad, pero me gustaría que saliéramos, desde que te conocí me pareciste una chica guapísima y al irte conociendo empezaste a ocupar un lugar importante en mi corazón…yo de verdad estoy enamorado de ti.

-Yo…-me levanté e hice una reverencia- lo siento mucho, yo estoy enamorada de otra persona, siento mucho…

-Está bien-dijo con una sonrisa-por lo menos podremos seguir siendo amigos no?-dijo un poco esperanzado mientras me tendía una mano

-Claro que sí-dije tomando su mano entre la mía, de pronto me atrajo hacia él y me abrazó

-Gracias, por escuchar mis sentimientos

-Siento hacerte daño-dije mientras lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos

-Hey…tranquila, por lo menos accediste a ser mi amiga es genial que no me dejes de hablar-dijo mientras secaba algunas de mis lagrimas, con un leve beso en la mejilla se despidió y se fue dejándome sola.

Me levanté y decidí dar un paseo para aclarar mis ideas o por lo menos intentar encontrar una manera de distraerme. Vi un pequeño caffé abierto al salir del parqué así que entré y pedí un trozo de tarta de fresa, nata y vainilla acompañando de un té de rosas, me senté en una de las mesas que estaban en la terraza, inspiré el dulce aroma del té y con una pequeña sonrisa le dí un pequeño sorbo. Cogí el móvil del bolso y lo encendí, sonó un par de veces, al parecer tenía varios mensajes y llamadas perdidas, miré y ví que tenía de Kanae, el presidente, del director de Box-R y de Tsuruga-san. Primero me decanté por escuchar el mensaje del director

"_Kyoko-san, quería informarte que la grabación del domingo se pospondrá al martes ya que Rumi-chan está resfriada y con fiebre así que los médicos decidieron que tendría que descansar, así que las últimas escenas de Natsu se harán el martes, hasta luego y que tengas un placentero fin de semana"_

Genial, al parecer tengo el fin de semana para estudiar, pulse para escuchar el mensaje que había dejado el presidente, al parecer quería que aceptara todas las ofertas que me dieron esta mañana la verdad todavía no sabía de que se trataban la mayoría pero al fin y al cabo el presidente seguro que sabe lo que es mejor para mi carrera, el siguiente era de Kanae: "_necesitamos hablar"_ je se nota que es clara con lo que quiere, le envié un mensaje diciéndole que después de mis exámenes iríamos a la heladería de siempre y que entonces hablaríamos. Aquí vamos, había varios mensajes y llamadas perdidas de Tsuruga-san me decidí por abrir el de más antigüedad

"_Necesito hablar contigo esta noche…Sawara-san me dijo que te encontraría en TBM, te esperaré cerca de la salida"_

No se para que querrá hablar conmigo, ahora está con la persona que ama, seguro está por confesarse, sentí varias lagrimas resbalarse por mi rostro, duele demasiado saber que él ya está con otra mujer, me sequé las lagrimas con la manga de mi chaqueta y sentí el móvil vibrar, tomé un sorbo de mi té para aclararme la garganta y miré el a ver quién me llamaba, al verlo rápidamente contesté.

-Tsuruga-san?...

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/Normal POV/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Ren estaba un poco preocupado ya que era tarde y Kyoko todavía no había salido, estaba pensando todo tipo de escenarios de cómo decirle todo, pero desgraciadamente todos acababan con ella alejándose de él, después de hablar con el pollo se tranquilizó un poco, pero aun así estaba preocupado.

-Buenas noches, Ren-dijo una mujer alta

-Oh! Buenas noches Sakuragi-san-respondió con una sonrisa fingida Ren

-Ren, que te parece si nos vamos a cenar-dijo ella seductoramente mientras se sentaba a su lado y abrazaba su brazo

-Lo siento ya tengo planes-dijo mientras quitaba su mano del agarre de la chica

Ella se levantó y empezó a hablarle de sus nuevos trabajos como si a él le importara, Ren estaba mirando hacia la salida y vio a Kyoko con una libreta en la mano, se levantó y de pronto escuchó como alguien llamaba el nombre de su amada, ella se paró y al girarse le regaló una pequeña sonrisa al chico que la había llamado, él la cogió de la mano y Ren vio un pequeño sonrojo se apoderaba de las mejillas de Kyoko mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre del chico, _´Kami-sama, por favor que no pase lo que creo que está pasando´_.

-Parece que por fin va a decírselo-dijo un hombre alto que estaba oculto detrás de una planta mirando a la pareja que se alejaba.

-Sí, así parece…aunque te imaginas si le dice que no, Yuusei eso sería muy malo, además que dejarán de ser amigos y Kyoko-chan dejará de dirigirnos la palabra-dijo Shin'ichi asustado

Ren por otro lado intentaba llamar a Kyoko para que no se fuera con ese chico antes de hablar con él, estaba desesperado, no podía dejar a Kyoko irse con la persona que pensaba declararle su amor antes que él, pero nada el teléfono seguía apagado. Se sentó frustrado en el banco, al parecer la chica que estaba antes se había ido ya que nadie le hacía caso, intentó llamar a Kyoko varias veces más pero con el mismo resultado. Shin'ichi y Yuusei se sentaron a varios bancos de distancia de él hablando de sus cosas cuando de pronto se levantaron al ver a Hikaru con una cara triste acercarse a ellos.

-Demasiado tarde-dijo mientras se sentaba pesadamente en el banco que antes ocupaban-está enamorada de otra persona

-Hikaru…nosotros-empezó Yuusei pero fue interrumpido por Hikaru

-Da igual, vamos a beber algo, lo bueno de todo es que seguiremos siendo amigos-dijo con una sonrisa

-Ne?donde dejaste a Kyoko?-preguntó Shin'ichi

-Oh dios, pensando en lo mio la dejé en ese parque-dijo levantándose Hikaru-y si un violador aparece o un secuestrador

De pronto oyeron un leve estruendo, Ren se había levantado y dirigido al parque en el cual se suponía que estaba Kyoko, al oir que le habían dicho que ella estaba enamorada estaba pensando en el maldito de Fuwa, o peor en su acosador privado, pero al saber que era posible que estuviera en peligro se fue sin pensarlo dos veces mientras recorría el parque llamó varias veces a Kyoko hasta que en un final contestó

-Tsuruga-san?-oyó su dulce voz al otro lado de la línea telefónica, una pequeña sonrisa se posó en los labios de Ren al darse cuenta que no le pasaba nada grave.

-Por fin contestas-dijo aliviado

-Eh!? Lo siento es que tuve el móvil apagado hasta hace un momento, mm…se le ofrecía algo?

-Dónde estás ahora?

-En un caffé cerca del parque…

-Espérame allí-dijo colgando, se dirigió a su auto y en nada encontró el dichoso caffé, se bajó del auto y la vio bebiendo té mientras miraba las flores que empezaban a florecer en los cerezos, Ren se sentó a su lado y la abrazó cuando ella dejó su taza de té en la mesa-estaba tan preocupado-dijo él mientras la apretaba, ella pasó sus manos por la cintura de él correspondiendo al abrazo, después de un rato salieron del caffé y en silenció se dirigieron al departamento de Ren.

Cuando llegaron Ren se fue a cambiar mientras Kyoko preparó un poco de té y se sentó en el sofá delante de la televisión, de pronto el teléfono de Kyoko empezó a sonar, dando un pequeño suspiro lo cogió al ver que era un número desconocido, soltó otro suspiro y contestó

-Que quieres?

-…-solo un silencio al otro lado

-Shotaro, deja de llamarme ¿quieres?, no se tu pero yo ya estoy harta, tanto de ti como de la venganza, además…lo que te dije la última vez que hablamos olvitate-y Kyoko colgó no queriendo oir nada más apagó el teléfono

Ren entró vestido con unos pantalones de pijama de color azul oscuro y una camiseta blanca que le marcaba todos los músculos, Kyoko lo miró unas cuantas veces de los pies a la cabeza y viceversa.

-Sucede algo?-preguntó con una sonrisa

-Ah…etto…ee….eh!? no, todo está bien-dijo mientras se ponía roja y miraba hacia otra parte-Tsuruga-san, por qué me trajo a su departamento?

-Porque necesitaba y necesito hablar contigo-dijo sentándose a su lado y cogiéndola de la mano-me he enterado de que hoy alguien se te confesó

-Eso…yo…no…yo le dije que no-dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerza para intentar tranquilizar sus nervios

-Lo sé, estoy bastante aliviado de que lo hayas hecho-dijo mientras subía la mano de Kyoko y la besaba

Después todo fue un cómodo silencio, aunque cada uno intentaba tranquilizarse, Kyoko intentaba que su corazón no fuera tan rápido y Ren intentaba ganar fuerza para lo que venía.

-Kyoko, yo…-ella lo miró a los ojos tras escuchar su nombre

-Dilo otra vez-él hizo una cara de no comprender- Dilo otra vez…di mi nombre de nuevo

-Kyoko…-Ren pasó su mano por la mejilla de ella para que lo mirase a los ojos mientras se acercaba a ella, dejó un dulce beso en su mejilla y volvió a su anterior sitio-Kyoko…yo…eh…yo…agh!...maldito pollo, dijo que sería más fácil-murmuró por lo bajo aunque Kyoko oyó todo.

-¿De qué pollo estás hablando?-dijo esperando que no fuera Bou

-Hay un pollo en TBM que siempre me ayuda…y estoy intentando hacer lo que me dijo-dijo Ren sonrojado-pero es más difícil de lo que pensé

-Espera, que es lo que estás intentando hacer exactamente-dijo ella confundida, no recordaba haberle dado ningún consejo sobre que decirle a algún amigo

-Estoy…intentando, intentando decirte loquesientoporti-dijo rápidamente haciendo que Kyoko no comprendiese-decirte lo que siento por ti-volvió a decir esta vez un poco más lento

-Estabas hablando sobre mí todo este tiempo?-preguntó ella después de darse cuenta de que era muy lenta para algunas cosas-Todo este tiempo, de la persona que estabas enamorado era yo?-preguntó con lagrimas en los ojos

-Espera, como sabes…¿tú eres el pollo?-preguntó incrédulo-todo este tiempo me dijiste todo eso sin darte cuenta de que eras tú, a que sí?-dijo con una sonrisa, a lo que ella solamente asintió mientras las lagrimas recorrían su rostro, Ren las limpió con sus pulgares y se acercó a ella- Te amo-dijo antes de unir sus labios en un cálido beso el cual fue correspondido por Kyoko, al cabo de un tiempo se separaron- Te amo- volvió a decirle mirándola a los ojos, aun así notó que ella se empezó a sonrojar

-Yo…también-dijo mientras intentaba esconderse ya que se había puesto coloradísima-te amo-dijo por lo bajo

-Eh!? No lo he oído bien, vuélvelo a repetir-dijo él, aunque en verdad lo había oído quería escucharlo otra vez

-Te amo-dijo bastante fuerte ella haciendo que él se riera un poco-Mo…-fue callada por otro beso de Ren y la abrazó, después de un rato de estar abrazados a Kyoko se le hizo raro el silencio que se formó, además quería saber que era lo que él le iba a decir ya que dijo que le contaría a la chica que ama lo que estaba detrás de la máscara de Tsuruga Ren, así que se apartó un poco y lo miró a los ojos- Ren, hay algo que me quieres contar no es así?-preguntó y sintió que se tensó- está bien, si no quieres hacerlo ahora, ya lo harás cuando creas conveniente.

-Será mejor que te lo cuente lo antes posible-dijo mientras se alejaba de ella- que conste que en ningún momento quise burlarme de ti o algo parecido es que no podía decírtelo, yo dejé mi pasado de lado el momento en el que me convertí en Tsuruga Ren…sabes que el nombre de Ren es un alias no?-preguntó él preocupado, ella solo asintió-Yo realmente no soy Japonés, mi madre es americana y mi padre es medio japonés y medio ruso, yo nací en Estados Unidos, cuando era joven vine a Japón con mi familia de vacaciones, en concreto fuimos a visitar a mis abuelos a Kyoto, yo en un momento me aburrí y me metí en los bosques a indagar que había por allí, encontré un pequeño rio entre los árboles, decidí caminar a lo largo de ese rio donde me encontré un claro, también había una pequeña cascada, pero lo que encontré allí fue algo muy especial-dijo mientras pasaba su mano por la mejilla de Kyoko-encontré una preciosa niña llorando, la cual al verme pensó que era un hada, yo al verla sonreír la dejé creer que lo era, creo que debido a mi acento ella entendió mi nombre de otra manera, viví los momentos más felices de mi infancia con ella, pero lo malo es que no duró mucho ya que a la semana y media tuvimos que volver a Estados Unidos, desgraciadamente no pude mantener el contacto con ella ya que las cartas no llegarían, estas solo iban a parar al montón de cartas que iban al montón de las fans, además que cambiábamos de número de teléfono muy seguido, para que ella no llorara le regalé mi tesoro más preciado, una piedra morada que había encontrado en una de mis excursiones. El tiempo pasó y yo intenté entrar en el mundo del espectáculo, quería ser un actor como mi padre, pero las cosas no salieron como deberían, fui abusado en la escuela debido a la fama de mis padres, pero de alguna manera encontré a mi mejor amigo, se llamaba Rick, él me enseñó a defenderme de los que siempre me pegaban, a los quince años uno de los que siempre se metían conmigo empezó a insultar mis raíces, y algo salió de control-dijo tristemente, Kyoko cogió una de las manos de Ren entre las suyas para infundirle un poco de coraje-terminé peleándome con los amigos de ese chico, cuando estaba a punto de darle un golpe al que me insultó Rick me paró, entonces uno de los amigos de ese se escapó y golpeó a la novia de Rick, yo intenté ir tras él pero no logré alcanzarlo ya que cuando estaba en mitad de la carretera vino un coche, Rick me empujó…-empezó a llorar, Kyoko lo atrajo hacia ella y lo dejó tranquilizarse- murió por mi culpa, si yo no hubiese ido tras ese…Rick todavía…estaría vivo, la novia de Rick llegó justo cuando lo atropellaron, había tanta sangre…me llamó asesino, realmente soy un…

-Suficiente-dijo demandante Kyoko-no lo eres, solo fue un accidente, además ella seguro que estará arrepentida de lo que dijo, ella estaba en estado de shock, los humanos cuando no podemos encontrar soluciones lo primero que hacemos es buscar culpables, y tú eras el que estaba más cerca, además hipotéticamente hablando yo voy corriendo detrás de Moko-san y la empujo para que no sea atropellada y tu solo ves el accidente, que pensarías?

-Que es la culpable por no haberte protegido-dijo rápidamente, contestó sin siquiera pensarlo detenidamente cosa que lo dejó atónito

-Ves, así es el ser humano, somos codiciosos por naturaleza, además le estoy agradecida a Rick, si no hubiese sido por él tu no estarías en mis brazos hoy en día…además creo que deberías llamar a tus padres de vez en cuando, estoy segura de que otou-san se pondrá eufórico de escuchar sobre ti, además de tu madre

-Cómo lo haces?-preguntó Ren mientras pasaba los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Kyoko y hundía su cabeza en el pecho de esta inhalando su dulce aroma-Como haces para saber que decir en este momento?

-Digamos que he vivido mucho-dijo haciéndolo reir

-Soy mayor que tú, además…porque dijiste otou-san parece ser que ya sabes mi nombre…

-Claro que si Kuon, además no conozco a nadie que describa a Corn como lo hizo él-dijo con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Kuon.

-Para algunas cosas eres una despistada, pero para otras eres muy rápida-dijo sin ánimo de ofender, escuchó un pequeño "mo" de su parte-Kyoko…

-hmm?-contestó ella relajadamente

-Te amo-pasó su mano por el cuello de Kyoko atrayéndola hacia él, haciendo que sus labios se fusionasen en un dulce beso.

Después de un rato se levantaron del sofá ya que habían llamado al timbre, Ren fue a abrir mientras que Kyoko bebía un poco del té que había preparado antes. Ren entró con unas bolsas que dejó en la mesa.

-Vamos a cenar-dijo con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía a la cocina a por unos cubiertos y platos, cuando regresó Kyoko estaba mirando las bolsas con una cara de desaprobación, pero cuando Ren sacó lo que había una sonrisa se posó en sus labios-sabía que te iba a gustar

Kyoko se había quedado sin palabras, delante de ella estaba una gigantesca hamburguesa con huevo por encima.

-Es gigantesca, la comeremos entre los dos-dijo Kyoko mirando a Ren- además es tarde para comer mucho

-Claro que si-una sonrisa se posó al ver como miraba esa hamburguesa-Kyoko, te quedarás esta noche a dormir?-preguntó con una carita de cachorrito nivel 3_[(ya sabeis la misma que le dio Cain a Setsu)]_

-Si no es mucho inconveniente…me quedaré-dijo mientras se sonrojaba

Cenaron tranquilamente, hablaron sobre sus respectivos trabajos, Kyoko le decía con lágrimas en los ojos lo triste que estaba porque Box-R acabaría la semana que viene pero de un momento a otro entró en La-La-Land al hablar sobre la propuesta sobre Royal Snow, mientras ella seguía en su propio mundo Ren recogió la mesa y se sentó a su lado.

-Ah!...mi querido Odette, tan lindo y delicado-decía al salir de su mundo de fantasía, mientras Ren pensaba _´nota mental: comprarle muchos Royal Snow!´_- Huh!? Y los platos?-preguntó extrañada a lo que Ren empezó a reírse y a abrazarla fuertemente

-Están en su sitio-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Lo siento, los siento mucho, debí haberte ayudado, no tenías que hacerlo solo, de verdad los siento mu…-no pudo continuar ya que Ren la besó, él ya sabía que si la dejaba seguir haría un dogeza y sería muy difícil levantarla del sitio, así que optó por distraerla.

El beso se volvió apasionado de un momento a otro, Ren recostó a Kyoko en el sofá mientras daba pequeños besos por la mejilla y bajando por el cuello hasta llegar a su escote, luego volvió a subir mientras una de sus manos aprisionaba uno de los glúteos de Kyoko y le daba un leve apretón haciendo que gimiera levemente, después de un rato Ren se dio cuenta de que iba muy rápido con su pequeña princesa así que la besó suavemente en los labios y se separó cuando empezó a faltarles oxigeno. Se levantó y le tendió la mano a Kyoko que gustosamente la cogió y se dirigieron al dormitorio, allí Ren dejó a Kyoko sentada en la cama y rebuscó en su armario algo para que pudiera ponerse para dormir, al no encontrarlo cogió una camiseta blanca y se la dio, después de darle un beso en la frente se dirigió al baño para darle privacidad, a la vez que se refrescaba un poco y tranquilizaba sus alborotadas hormonas. Kyoko por su parte estaba en trance, el beso que Ren le dio la dejó por las nubes, después de dos minutos miró la camiseta y luego a ella y al resto de la habitación, al verse sola rápidamente se desvistió y se puso la camiseta.

Ren al salir del baño no encontró a Kyoko en el dormitorio, cosa que lo asustó y rápidamente se fue a buscarla por la casa, la encontró en uno de los sillones del salón con el teléfono inalámbrico a la oreja.

-Si okami-san, siento llamarla tan tarde…de acuerdo, muchas gracias que descanse-colgó y se levantó levemente para poner el teléfono en su sitio haciendo que la camiseta que llevaba se subiera y le diera a Ren una maravillosa vista de su trasero. Cuando Kyoko se giró se asustó levemente ya que no se esperaba que Ren estuviese allí-¿Vamos a dormir?-preguntó inocentemente mientras se acercaba a él, Ren solo asintió cogiéndola de la mano y llevándola nuevamente a su dormitorio, después de dejar a Kyoko metida en la cama encendió la lámpara que estaba en su mesilla de noche que pobremente alumbraba y se fue a apagar las luces, después se metió en la cama y atrajo a Kyoko hacia él y se durmieron abrazados.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-Querido, parece que Kyoko-chan pasará otra noche fuera, y por como sonaba parece ser que mañana también-decía okami con una sonrisa traviesa mientras se acurrucaba al lado de su marido y este la abrazaba-creo que ha encontrado un novio cuando le pregunté empezó a tartamudear, es tan inocente.

-Como le haga daño probará cada uno de mis preciados cuchillos-decia mientras acercaba a okami y le daba un corto beso en los labios.

Los dos mientras disfrutaban del calor y compañía que el amor de su vida les brindaba fueron interrumpidos por unos fuertes golpes en la puerta.

-Ara…es muy tarde, quien será a esta hora?-decía una decepcionada okami mientras se ponía una bata para abrigarse y viendo a su marido levantarse de la cama.

Los dos se dirigieron a la puerta donde los golpes no cesaron en ningún momento, cuando abrieron se encontraron con un hombre rubio con el rostro pálido y muy sudado.

-Lo podemos ayudar, joven?-preguntó okami

-Kyoko...donde…está…Kyoko-preguntó entrecortadamente el rubio

-Lo sentimos, pero ella no está en casa, llamó hace un rato diciendo que no vendría a dormir-dicho esto el rubio se fue nuevamente corriendo por las calles de Tokio en plena noche

-Que joven más maleducado-se quejaba el taisho

-Su cara me suena del algún sitio, pero no estoy muy segura de donde-decía okami mientras su esposo cerraba la puerta-bueno, que más da!

-Vamos, ya es muy tarde-decía taisho cogiendo a su esposa por la cintura y dirigiéndola hacia su habitación.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Fuwa Sho estaba transformado en el Rey Deva, esa estúpida había apagado el teléfono además de colgarle en las narices, y ahora además quien sabe por dónde estaba metida, aunque tenía una leve idea del paradero de la que alguna vez fue su amiga de la infancia. El sabía que si tardaba demasiado se la quitarían, desde hace bastante tiempo se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos pero no podía dar el tiempo atrás así que para que Kyoko siguiera pensando en él hizo que cada vez ella lo odiara más y más, por la ley que dice que del amor al odio hay un paso tiene que existir lo contrario y haría que Kyoko algún día volviera a su lado por ese método, pero al parecer le salió el tiro por la culata ya que ella ya no quería saber más de él, ahora como haría que ella volviese, fácil, iría a verla y se confesaría.

Acababa de llegar al departamento de Tsuruga Ren, ya eran pasadas las 3 de la mañana pero no le importaba, sería capaz de despertar a media cuidad con tal de poder hablar con ella, después de hacer que el guardia de seguridad abriera la puerta y obtener el número del piso de su rival nº1 subió para despertarlo, estaba rezando interiormente que Kyoko no estuviese allí que tal vez estuviese en casa de su amiga o cualquier otro sitio pero no en ese departamento. Al llegar a la puerta empezó a llamar, mejor dicho insistir para que le abran.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Ren con un leve gruñido se levantó de la cama, molesto por la incesante llamada de la puerta, es que la gente no tiene nada mejor que hacer que ir a casa de la gente a indecorosas horas, Kyoko estaba todavía dormida, así que se dirigió rápidamente para parar el incesante sonido del timbre y los golpes de la puerta. Abrió la puerta rápidamente haciendo que el intruso diera un paso hacia atrás.

-No tienes mejores cosas que hacer a estas horas? Como dormir por ejemplo-dijo serio-no se tu pero la gente mañana trabaja, hay gente que está ocupada y se levanta tempr…

-Está Kyoko aquí?- le interrumpió bastante molesto

-Huh!? Además de venir a mi casa a…-miró el reloj que tenía al lado de la puerta-las 3:28 y despertarme, vienes exigiendo?-dijo alzando una ceja, quería hacerle rabiar un poco antes de soltarle que Kyoko era suya y que no se volviera a acercar a ella, asi que disfrutaría un poco haciéndole rabiar.

-No me importa si estabas durmiendo, Kyoko no está en su casa y me cortó la llamada además de apagar el teléfono.

-Oh!-se apoyó en el marco de la puerta de brazos cruzados-pareces un acosador, no crees que seguramente no quería hablar contigo? O que tu llamas y no hablas, como si fueras un acosador, la verdad es que estoy pensando pedirle al presidente que le asigne ya un manager que la pueda proteger de gente como tú, además tendrá que cambiar nuevamente de teléfono, hmmm…podría regalarle el que vio hace unos días-decía más para él que para Sho- Bueno si es todo lo que necesitabas, yo me voy a mi cama-una sonrisa se postró en su cara-al lado de mi no…-se oyeron pasos detrás de él, así que se giró y encontró a una Kyoko somnolienta frotándose levemente el ojo derecho, con una sonrisa se acercó a ella y la cogió de la cintura dándole un beso en la frente-deberías de haber seguido durmiendo.

-Con el ruido que estáis haciendo no se pude dormir-dijo recostando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Ren, aun medio dormida-Sho, vete a casa, sabes que aquí hay más personas viviendo? No todo el mundo tiene la misma suerte que tu de poder dormir hasta que se te pegue la gana, la gente mañana se puede levantar temprano y tu haciendo tanto ruido-lo miró, el estaba pasmado en el sitio, con un suspiro se separó de Ren y se acercó a la puerta con intención de cerrarla- Por qué has venido aquí?-preguntó antes de hacer nada

-He venido a buscarte-dijo con una voz frágil, Kyoko nunca lo había oído hablar con ese tono de voz

-Para qué?-pregunto ella- me veniste a buscar paraaa…-dijo con intención de que él continuara y terminase la frase

-Te vas a Kyoto-dijo enojado

-No lo haré, no se quien te has creido, pero que seas mi amigo de la infancia no te da derecho a decirme lo que tengo que hacer, se te olvida que no eres nada más que eso…bueno ni eso, un simple conocido con el que tuve la desgracia de convivir, aun así les agradezco a tus padres por cuidarme, por darme educación y un plato de comida, además de eso yo no tengo nada más que ver contigo, te lo dije y repito no soy tu esclava ni tu criada ni nada parecido, no te debo nada

Una fuerte cachetada se oyó por el pasillo, la mano de Sho en el aire y Kyoko con una marca roja en la mejilla, en ese momento Ren se disponía a ir a por Sho de no ser el brazo de Kyoko que se lo impedía.

-Ni se te ocurra-dijo mirándolo seriamente, volvió a dirigir la mirada a Sho el cual miraba su mano en shock, el cantante quitó su vista de la mano al sentir un fuerte dolor en su partes bajas quedando de rodillas y tapándose la zona afectada, miró hacia arriba y vio como Kyoko bajaba lentamente su pierna izquierda-Será mejor que no te vuelvas a acercar a mí-dijo cerrando la puerta, se dirigió a llamar al portero, le dijo que sacaran a Sho del complejo antes de que despertara a todo el mundo, Ren todavía estaba estático en su sitio, no se había movido ni un milímetro por la impresión, no sabía si sentir pena por el idiota al otro lado de la puerta o no, ya que el golpe de Kyoko bastante fuerte, al escucharla llamarlo se giró rápidamente y fue a inspeccionar la marca roja de su mejilla- estoy bien

-No lo estás, tienes una marca roja-dijo besando su mejilla, fue a la cocina y cogió un paño y lo mojó, después se lo colocó en la mejilla durante un rato, al ver que no habría ninguna marca dejó el paño en la mesa del salón y cogió a Kyoko en brazos llevándola al dormitorio, la acostó en la cama y él se metió rápidamente, la abrazó fuertemente-gracias por pararme, si no lo hubieras hecho no sé si ese tipo seguiría con vida- escuchó un leve `de nada´ antes de oír la tranquila respiración de su novia, al rato él también se durmió.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Kuon ya estaba en Guam, había hablado con Kyoko todas las noches pero aún asi la extrañaba bastante, desde la noche que durmieron juntos no se habían vuelto a ver ya que él tenía su agenda bastante apretada y ella se la pasaba estudiando, al parecer hoy tendría el último examen y mañana ya estaría con él, al verse encerrado en su habitación hasta que Jelly apareciera dentro de unas horas para cambiarle la apariencia a Cain Heel decidió hacer un poco de turismo mientras no lo reconociera nadie. Había pensado ir con tal de que terminen los hermanos Heel de viaje con Kyoko a L.A para que conociera a su madre y volviera a ver a su padre, además tenía que decirle a Lory que ella ya lo sabe todo así que no había que preocuparse. Al ver que la mayoría de la gente se le paraba mirando decidió ir a un lugar con menos gente.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Kyoko por su lado acababa de bajar del avión, quería darle una sorpresa a Ren apareciendo un poco antes, su examen fue a primera hora asi que tuvo el tiempo suficiente para ir en el mismo avión que Jelly, anoche habló con Lory y le comentó que ya todo estaba preparado, y que no quería que Ren supiese que ella llegaría un poco antes, además le contó que ellos dos estaban juntos, él empezó a tirar pétalos por toda la habitación.

Ya en la habitación del hotel vio el mar, así que decidió ir durante un momento a dar un paseo. Se fue alejando cada vez más de la gente, todo parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas, solo faltaba su príncipe, sonrió pensando en Kuon, cuando de repente un hombre rubio sale del agua vestido, dejándola impactada, el hombre a su igual estaba sorprendido pero nada podía quitar la sonrisa que se le formó al verla.

-Hola, preciosa-dijo mientras se acercaba a la orilla, ella se adentró en el mar y a medio camino ella le saltó a los brazos haciendo que Kuon se fuera hacia atrás y cayendo haciendo que Kyoko se empapase, la risa de ambos se escuchaba en el desértico lugar, después de tranquilizarse un poco Kuon la beso apasionadamente, al separase vio que estaba apareciendo el típico rubor que su novia tenia al estar cerca de él

-Sorpresa!-dijo ella con una sonrisa brillante

-La mejor sorpresa de mi vida-dijo él felizmente, miró hacia abajo notando que la ropa de Kyoko se empezaba a transparentar dejando a la vista un precioso sujetador rojo y negro con encaje-etto… mejor vamos a cambiarnos-dijo levantándose y cogiendo la mano de Kyoko, rápidamente llegaron a la suite de Ren

-Eres guapísimo-dijo de pronto Kyoko

-Tú lo eres más-dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama y la atraía hacia él, el tenía sus manos en la cintura de ella, y ella las tenia enterradas en su sedoso cabello rubio

-No es verdad, mírate, eres alto, fuerte, tienes unos ojos que quitarían el aliento a cualquier mujer que se te pasase por delante

-Solo quiero quitarte a ti el aliento las demás no importan-dijo seguro

-Kuon, que viste en mi? Soy plana, aburri…-la cortó con un beso

-No es verdad, eres maravillosa, si te vieras con mis ojos verías lo maravillosa que eres, tus ojos se parecen a un precioso amanecer, tus labios...Dios esos labios que son tan dulces que me vuelven loco, cada vez que te veo no puedo dejar de pensar en el momento en el que te pueda besar, además no eres plana-dijo tocando su pecho-ves, si fueras plana aquí no habría nada-dijo con un poco del emperador de la noche

Kyoko no podía no caer en el hechizo que Kuon ejercía en ella, aún con la mano de él sobre su pecho no hizo nada solo sintió una corriente recorrerle la espalda, de alguna manera quería que la tocara más, así que sin previo aviso le besó, ese fue el primer beso que ella iniciaba. Kuon bajó su mano del pecho de ella hasta uno de los muslos dirigiéndola para sentarse sobre sus rodillas, las manos de Kyoko empezaron a bajar y subir sobre la mojada camisa.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**Bueno aquí termina el 1º capitulo! No os preocupéis ya que es un two-shot! Pronto en capitulo 2!**


End file.
